Sunrises and Scrambled Eggs
by Laura Elizabeth
Summary: A drabble that takes place post 2x24. Nick and Jess finally have breakfast together and Jess lets Nick know how she feels. There's hand-holding, yelling, kissing, and a lot of smiling. A serving of fluff with a side of seriousness. I may continue this as a series of small drabbles.


A/N: Hey guys! This was something I had to write after watching 2x24 (BECAUSE SWEET BATMAN WAS THAT A GOOD EPISODE!) I'm dedicating this story to Jess (whosthatgirl-jess on tumblr) because she's awesome and encouraged me to continue this drabble after I started it! Please forgive me for any errors. I will gladly fix them if you alert me about it. It's quite late and my brain is losing ability to function.

My apologies is this diner happens to exist in California. It is based off of a place (that is actually rather lovely) in the mid-west!

As always, reviews are really appreciated!

Also,

**Disclaimer:** New Girl isn't mine.

Jess was acutely aware of the sun slowly crawling over the horizon. It was nearly 5am but the slight chill of night still clung to the thin fabric of her pajamas. She shivered slightly as she eyed Winston's sleeping form curled up on one of the lawn chairs. She and Nick were the only ones still awake. Schmidt and Elizabeth had left the roof a little over an hour ago, to have, what Schmidt referred to as "a mind-blowing sexual extravaganza." They sat side by side staring out into the oncoming dawn, both searching for the words that they had wanted to express earlier. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but with so many unspoken questions and concerns Jess felt like she had to say something. She internally rehearsed her words twice, hoping her panic wouldn't sabotage her like it had so many times before.

_Nick, I'm really sorry about what my dad said. But I don't care what he thinks. This is our thing, and I'm not sure what that thing is, but it's ours. And I want it to be a damn good thing. _

She opened her mouth, willing the words to come. What came out instead was: "So how about that breakfast?"

He turned to face her, amusement in his eyes. "I think Winston ate it."

She looked back at what was left on the table. "Nope, he left some eggs. I can still eat it. It's not every day Nick Miller makes a culinary masterpiece, even if there's not much left. I can pretend it's wartime and that's all we can afford." She did her best Scarlett O'Hara voice and made an overly dramatic face for emphasis.

"I don't think you want to eat that stuff, Jess. I mean, it's been sitting out here for a while, and even by my standards, which let's face it, aren't very high, I don't think it's a good idea. He turtle-faced at the thought of the cold, watery scrambled eggs.

"I just—you went to all the trouble."

"Twice, actually."

"Twice? You mean you actually made breakfast this morning?"

"Right before your dad got here. Winston ate that too." He looked over at Winston, still very much asleep. "I hope it doesn't make him sick. I'm not sure I made the eggs right."

"Maybe you should go check his pulse." There was a glint in her eye as they both dissolved into loud laughter.

He looked at her, sleep deprived, frizzy haired, pajama clad woman, and smiled. He'd never tell her just how beautiful she looked in this very moment, bathed in the dim glow of early morning. It was a sight that he definitely wouldn't mind waking up to every day.

"Seriously Jess, I'm starving. There's no point in sleeping now. Do you want to get some breakfast? He stood and stretched, relieved to feel warmth entering his muscles.

"That sounds like a great idea." But when she stood up she instantly frowned. "Nick, how am I going to slip past my dad to change clothes? He's an early riser, he may already be awake."

"We'll go like this." He gestured at their sleepwear with a shrug. He expected some sort of protest, some whining about not being able to change clothes or brush her hair. Instead, she smiled wide and reached out for his hand.

"Ok then. Let's go."

He laughed at the absurdity of their situation as they left the roof, fingers interlaced.

"You think Winston will be ok?"

Nick snorted as they entered the stairwell. "He's done a lot worse."

* * *

They ended up at a small 24-hour diner with fraying table cloths and hand-laminated menus. Jess eyed the décor thoughtfully as a waitress brought them their drinks.

Nick took a sip of his coffee but quickly sip it back into his cup. "What is this, motor oil?"

"Aw, come on Nick, this place is cute."

He rolled his eyes. "Just because it's called Bunny's does not mean it's cute. I just hope the food is better than the coffee."

"Considering you were worried about poisoning me I don't think we could do much worse." She scrunched up her nose and continued to look at the menu.

Bob's words suddenly popped into Nick's head and the overwhelming urge to finally hash out his situation with Jess became overbearing. He had to say something.

"Jess, I think we need to—"

"Are you kids ready to order?" A different waitress, an older woman, stood in front of them, her bleached hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and blindingly pink lipstick adorning her lips.

"Not yet, thanks." Nick wasn't going to let her interrupt this, especially after how carefully he had thought about it.

The woman gave them both a tight lipped smile and stalked over toward the bar, where two police officers sat. Other than that the entire restaurant was empty.

He noticed the way Jess was staring at him. Wide-eyed. Like she had something she wanted to say but didn't want to be the one to speak first.

_Come on you idiot, say something. _

"Jess. Your dad—"

"Doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just super protective. I mean, can you blame him? Look at my previous relationships." She meant it as an insult to her own choice in men, but Nick was instantly hit with a wave of guilt. If he hadn't kissed her she could've been with Sam. Her life would have been a lot less complicated.

"No Jess, he was right. I'm not good enough for ya." And there it was, out on the table for everyone to see.

She started chewing on her bottom lip as she contemplated what she was going to say. Why did everyone do this to her?

"You know what Nick, everyone gets so wrapped up in what's good for me that they never think to ask me what I actually want. I'm an adult. I know what I want!"

"He just wants good things for you." He stopped to look at her, tired eyes brimming with tears. He should have waited to talk about this.

What she did next surprised him.

"You have to stop being so self-deprecating, Nick! Forget what my dad said! Sure, you're not perfect, but who the hell is? I'll have you know that I littered last week. Sometimes I wear my socks more than once before I wash them. My dad said that to you because he doesn't want to see me end up like him and my mom. But you know what? They had passion and love and happiness and no matter how short lived that was, I want a chance to have that. So don't you dare try and tell me you're not good enough."

She reached across the table and grabbed his hand tightly in her own. "You see this Miller? This is a good thing. You are a good thing. And I'll be damned if I let my dad talk us out of trying. Do you understand?"

And just like that, at least for that moment, all of his worries had vanished.

"Yeah, I guess I do." A few beats of silence passed between them. "Wait. Did you just say 'us?'"

"Damn skippy."

"Jess. Shut up." He stood up quickly and leaned across the table, grabbing her face roughly between his hands. He kissed her then, delighting in the surprised squeak that came out of her mouth just as he their lips met.

There moment was cut short, however, by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Nick broke contact and sat back down. The waitress frowned, clearly unamused, as she reached across them to pick up the syrup dispenser that Nick had knocked over. She huffed as she surveyed the large amount of syrup that had already pooled on the table.

"Are you going to order?"

"'I'll have scrambled eggs." Jess shot a knowing look at Nick before handing the waitress her menu.

"I'll have the same. With toast." She nodded and took his menu, leaving the table, but not before casting them a disapproving backwards glance.

"Soooo. Today's the big day." Nick was concentrating a little too hard on stirring his coffee.

"Yep." Jess watched him stare intently into his coffee. "Hey Nick? You know, I have this crazy idea. I mean, it's totally wacky, but I think it could work."

He looked up at her, genuinely curious. "What is it Jess?"

"You could go to the wedding as my plus one. You know, officially."

"Officially?" A smile crept up his face. "Are you, Jessica Day, saying that you want me to be your date?"

"Maaaaaybe." She twirled a piece of her hair as she watched him.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"I suppose that would be my intention, Mr. Miller."

"So this will be our first official first date? None of that second guessing stuff?"

She looked sheepishly down at her orange juice and then back up at him, her cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. "I was kind of hoping this was our first official date."

"At Bunny's?" She nodded and he looked around the old, hodge-podge diner and then back to the girl sitting in front of him. And suddenly it hit him full force in the chest. It didn't matter where their first date was as long as it was with her. His heart swelled at the thought. "You know what? I couldn't think of a better place to have a first date. I mean, we have a very generous hostess, and this ambiance is definitely first date material."

"You really know how to win a girl over, Nick Miller."

"Oh do I?" He raised his eyebrows at the mischievous smile on her face.

"Mhm." She stood up and leaned across the table as far as she could to kiss him, not caring that the syrup had once again been knocked over.

And as their kiss deepened and everything started to blur around the edges, one thought struck him. Maybe things hadn't went exactly how Nick had wanted them to, and maybe he hadn't gotten the opportunity to express exactly how he felt about Jess. But that was all right. Something in his heart told him that he'd find the words he needed soon enough.


End file.
